transfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Joyride (TF2017)
Joyride from The Transformers (2017 TV Series). Bio Combining Repugnus's lust for violence with horrible driving skills, Joyride is not well liked among Autobot high command. Unlike the absent-minded metallurgist, Joyride just doesn't care enough to pay attention to his actions. His driving has proven hazardous to himself, his fellow Autobots, and even innocent humans at times. The fact that he seems to be a member of the Autobots simply for the thrill of it hasn't earned him many supporters, either. His Powermaster partner is Hotwire. History Arc 3 Joyride was under Fortress Maximus's command on board the Steelhaven, and was part of a skeleton crew left aboard the ship when everyone else disembarked to watch Grimlock and Blaster battle for leadership on the surface of Earth's moon. Their presence helped prevent the Steelhaven from being destroyed in a Decepticon attack. On Fortress Maximus's orders, he and his crewmates left the battle and took the ship back to Nebulos, on a mission to revive the fallen Optimus Prime. |Totaled| While there, they were forced to deal with not only a set of supercharged Decepticon bandits, but the planet-wide poisoning of the fuel supply which put them at risk of terminal systems shutdown. Joyride reacted poorly to Hi-Q's initial warnings that staying on Nebulos would surely mean the Autobots' doom, mistaking the scientist's words of caution for threats. Despite the great risks to themselves, the Autobots were determined with seeing their mission through, and eagerly leaped into battle when the aforementioned Decepticons, Dreadwind and Darkwing, launched an attack on the Council of Peers. The Autobots made a rather poor showing of themselves during this altercation, their energy supplies running dangerously low by its end. In order to save themselves and properly reanimate Optimus Prime, Joyride and his fellows underwent the Powermaster process to binary-bond with a group of Nebulan scientists. This enabled them to properly intake fuel and considerably boosted their fighting ability. Joyride was binary-bonded to Hotwire, a former "chronic unlicensed private vehicle procurer", i.e. a car-thief. The new Autobot Powermasters fared much better against the Decepticon Powermasters when they fought once more, easily dodging their laser blasts and retaliating with utmost precision. With all loose ends tied up on the alien world, Joyride embarked on the Steelhaven once more, and took to the stars with four new Nebulan teammates in tow. |People Power| On its way to Earth, the Steelhaven received a transmission advertising the "Cosmic Carnival," an intergalactic traveling show with attractions from many worlds. Both Joyride and Slapdash were very impressed by what they saw, but Optimus wasn't about to change course while Autobots in need were waiting for them on the Earth's moon. He changed his mind when he learned that fellow Autobot Sky Lynx was part of the line-up, and investigated the carnival with Goldbug. Due to the show's steep admission fee, none of the others wound up partaking in Sky Lynx's rescue. |The Cosmic Carnival| The Autobots reached Earth on Christmas Day, but once there, Optimus's focus on his mission began to waver. He stepped out to contemplate things, and Slapdash began to worry about how long it was taking for his leader to center himself. A newsflash reporting that giant robots had attacked the nearby town of Border Flats gave the Powermasters something else to think of, and the three of them decided to investigate quietly. Joyride, Getaway, and Slapdash took their partners into town, where they fought these mysterious Transformer troublemakers, only to find out they were Autobots! The whole incident had been a misunderstanding, the confusion brought about when the Advance Surveillance Unit, Sandstorm, Inferno, and Broadside, attempted to join a Christmas celebration. As the Autobots settled down, Optimus Prime returned from his moment alone to impart on Joyride and the rest about their responsibility to the planet. |Cold Comfort and Joy| Trivia *Phil LaMarr voices Joyride. Category:Articles by Trachodon56 Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Autobots Category:Powermasters Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Characters Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Autobots